suds in the bucket
by AntionetteGeweneReed
Summary: A song-fic for Sara Evan's suds in the Bucket Dramione style


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and settings associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K, Rowling. Suds in the Bucket Lyrics belong to Sara Evans.

A/N: This is my first song fic, my first oneshot and the second time I've Posted on this site, plz be kind, leave a review and any constructive criticism you may have Thanks!

Suds in the Bucket

Harry stared at the scrap of paper in his hand, "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered for the umpteenth time.

"What's going on mate," Ron asked as he walked through the door dropping his broomstick on the couch on his way to the kitchen.

Harry Ron and Hermione had been out of school only one year making them all eighteen. Harry had relished in this freedom as he lived out his dream of becoming an auror, though he was already overqualified having defeated the Darkest Wizard in history. Ron worked as an auror and played Quidditch on the side, but Hermione, Hermione had surprised them all by becoming a Healer. Many thought she would open her own bookstore, or become an auror like the boys but no she had decided that helping the wounded and the broken had been the job for her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to stay together at Grimauld place, and six months after moving in, Ginny Weasley had decided to join them as Harry's fiancée. They were all incredibly happy, or at least so they thought.

While they had been living in the house Harry and Hermione had tried very hard to install muggle appliances for ease and convenience. So far the had a microwave, a dishwasher and a telly. No washer. No dryer. Mione and Ginny had been doing laundry by hand for three months. Washing the clothes in a big bucket and hanging the wet clothes on a line outside to dry. Why no one thought to use magic was anyone's guess.

Ron took the paper from Harry's hand and read it, his jaw dropped to the floor,

"What's with that face Ron?" Ginny asked walking in from upstairs and standing on tiptoe to kiss Harry.

Ron wordlessly handed her the note.

Ginny read it and screamed. The paper said: 'Sorry, but I got to go.'

"Go? Go where!"

Harry stared out the window scratching his head and racking his brain, "How does eighteen years, just up and walk away?" he asked

HPHPHPHPHP

_Three Hours earlier: _Hermione stood outside in the back yard or number 12 Grimauld Place. She hummed to herself as she hung one of Ginny's bras over the line.

"Hello gorgeous," a soft voice said from behind her.

It frightened Mione so bad that she whipped around, lost her balance and landed smack on her butt.

Draco Malfoy leaned over, stretched out a hand and helped her up.

"What the heck are you doing here!" she asked alarmed, "You know if Harry and Ron catch you here they'll cut you up into little pieces and feed you to Buckbeak right?"

Draco laughed, "They won't catch me, they're not here," he took her hand and yanked her close.

Mione felt her cheeks get warm as the blood spilled into them, making her blush.

Draco threaded his strong pale hand into her caramel curls and pulled her up for a sweet kiss.

Mione lost her breath the moment his lips touched hers, she was so incredibly amazed at his gentle passion. How was it that just two years ago, he had been snarling and spitting nasty remarks at her as often as he had the chance. Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy wanted to be a healer. That was how they met, again, on different terms and as changed people. They fell in love, but Mione knew that if she ever told Ron or Harry they would have her admitted into the insane ward at the very hospital in which she worked. So she and Draco met secretly and made the most of thier time together.

"Come with me," he said.

"Come with you? With you where?" She asked confused.

"Come with me, and marry me," he told her, "Run away with me Granger," he said tugging her hand.

Unable to come up with a suitable reason to say no she tugged back saying, "one minute," whipping out her wand she conjured a piece of paper and a pen and then she stuck the note on the screen door and ran.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP

Ginny apparated to the Burrow and was immediately surrounded by mutual family and friends.

"Ginny dear what's happened?" her mom asked worried.

"Yeah, you said it was urgent," Neville said pulling Luna along by the hand.

"Mione's run away with Draco Malfoy," Ginny deadpanned.

The entire room erupted.

"What!"

"She wouldn't!"

"She hated that prick,"

Everybody said a million different things at the same time all coming to one conclusion.

"He kidnapped her," Dean announced decidedly.

"She went willingly," Ginny told him.

"Then she was imperiused," Fred countered.

"Nope…she was in love with him…"Ginny let the words sink in.

The room was dead silent.

"You have hot to be kidding," Mrs. Weasley said, "How does eighteen years just, up and walk away?" she was incredulous.

"You are now magically bound, no one and, nothing but death can separate you now," the old wizard announced with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"How's that for inter-house unity old man?" Draco Malfoy asked looking Albus Dumbledore right in the eye.

Dumbledore chuckled and pronounced, "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Abraxes Malfoy," to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

A/N: Okay, whew, how'd I do, and just to let you all know I did this in one night and at 1:30 in the morning so give me some slack. Thanks!


End file.
